Regaining the Lost Memories
by DemonWicca
Summary: Kagome and Sango were attacked by a demon. That demon got away and stole their memories. Now, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo have to get some sense into the girls and help them. The problem is: it's easier said than done, especially when there are some


Hello people…another story of mine…I know that I have to finish the other stories, and I plan to, but still, some things just pop up into my mind, and I just have to get them out…so, here we go with this story.

* * *

**Summary: Kagome and Sango were attacked by a demon. That demon got away and stole their memories. Now, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo have to get some sense into the girls and help them. The problem is: it's easier said than done, especially when there are some complications on the way. _Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/?_**

**__**

* * *

**Title: Lost Memories**

**Author: DemonWicca**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Drama**

**Rating: R (just in case)**

****

* * *

**x I do not own Inuyasha & ©, if I did, then I wouldn't have to attend classes and x **

**x pray for another summer to begin x**

****

* * *

**_'_**_This Represents Thoughts'_

_"This Represents Talking"_

_-This Represents Action-_

_-This May Also Represent The Inner Voice that you have that won't just go away!-_

__

* * *

**As you may now know, this is the repost of this chapter. My cousin "accidentally" deleted the story, so I had to repost it again…so here it is:**

****

**Regaining the Lost Memories**

****

****

**_Chapter 1: Confusion_**__

**"Hiraikotsu!!!"** Sango released her giant boomerang, hitting her targets.

Kagome released her arrow hitting the demon in it's shoulder, and eventually, with the arrow's purifying powers, destroying the demon. "**Got it!** I'm getting better at my aim! I wonder how the rest are doing."

Nearby, you could hear Inuyasha screaming Kaze No Kizu, and Miroku sucking in most of the demons with his Wind Tunnel, while Kilala, roaring while destroying all of her targets with her dangerous claws and fangs in her transformed form. There was a rumor that a shard of the Shikon No Tama was nearby, and the group followed the rumor, but as it turned out, the group members weren't the only ones that heard of it.

Many lesser demons wanted the shard to increase their own powers, and began to attack the village that held the shard, but they didn't get through, because the miko of the village put up a strong barrier that would keep the demons out, but soon enough, the barrier would wear out. Even though the demons couldn't get through, they still kept attacking the barrier, because of their want for the shard. Eventually, the barrier began to weaken little by little, but the Inu group made it in time and was now fighting off the demons, so that they could relieve the village of the cursed shard afterwards.

"Kagome! **Behind you!**" Sango screamed while catching her giant boomerang that killed ten demons in one swing. 'I just hope that it's not too late,' Sango thought while running towards Kagome.

Kagome readied her bow and arrow, and turned around. When she saw what was behind her, she let go of her weapons as if she was controlled. Sango readied her katana to attack the demon, but soon enough, she too, dropped the weapon as if she was controlled and stared the demon in it's eyes. Both girls fell on their knees and looked at the demon showing no emotion, all too lost in their trance.

The demon, unlike the rest, was in his human form. He was tall, had broad shoulders, long hair that had every shade of purple in a braid, tan skin, pointy ears just like Sesshomaru's and one purple stripe on his cheek, and one purple diamond shaped mark on his forehead that showed that he was a full demon and was of some special ranking, and most of all, he had dark purple eyes that were now glowing. He smiled, a nice, captivating, but evil smile, and got out a purple crystal. Now, the two girls began to glow the purple color.

**"Kagome!!!"** Inuyasha yelled while running towards the glowing girls using his demonic speed.  
  
** "Sango!!!"** Miroku yelled while trying to run fast as Inuyasha, but failing miserably and only succeeding in jogging. Apparently, the lesser demons weren't the only ones that heard of the rumor of the shard. Naraku did too, and as always, he sent someone else to do the job, or at least something else. Miroku sucked in all of the poison insects that Naraku sent, and now their poison was put into effect in his system.

Inuyasha and Miroku finished destroying all of the demons, and wanted to see on how the girls were doing. When they looked in their direction, they saw only one demon standing. The demon got out a purple crystal, and Miroku instantly knew what it was.

---------------------------Flashback---------------------------------

"Father!!!" a little Miroku was running towards his father with something held tight in his small, yet strong, fist.

Kisho looked up from his work. "Miroku, child, what is it?" 'Miroku looks so happy. I wonder what is the cause of such happiness. He never was so happy since Mitsu died. I know it was hard on me on loosing her, but it was harder on Miroku. Having your mother die at such a young age.' Kisho was brought out of his thoughts when Miroku walked up to his father and tugged on his father's sleeve.

"Father, I found something in the caves." Miroku said shyly. 'here it comes.'

"Miroku, what did I tell you about not going into the caves? It is dangerous and not allowed. The rumor is that there are some things that we do not understand."  
  
Miroku had a confused expression on his face. "What is stranger and more misunderstood than youkai?"  
  
Kisho chuckled. "In time you will understand." He looked at Miroku's still closed hand. "Now what it is that you got there?"  
  
Miroku opened his hand to show his father, while smiling and looking up at his father's face to see the expression. 'I hope he likes it, and it could earn us a lot of money if we sell it.' However, Miroku was shocked to see his father's paling face.

Miroku looked down at a beautiful, purple, diamond shaped crystal. 'what can be wrong with something so beautiful?'

"Father, what is wrong?" Now, the crystal began to glow a dark purple.

With trembling hands, Kisho took his staff. "Miroku, put the crystal on the ground." Knowing that his son would question, Kisho quickly added. "Do it now and ask questions later."  
  
Sighing, Miroku put the crystal on the ground. As soon as he did so, Kisho smashed the crystal, making it shatter into many pieces. Soon enough after that was done, a golden smoke appeared, and was soon carried away by the wind. What was left of the crystal were only dark-purple ashes.

Kisho released the breath he was holding and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He sat down on the ground and motioned for Miroku to sit down as well.

"What happened, Father?" Miroku asked while complying to his father's wishes.

Kisho sighed. "Miroku, you must promise me that you would never go to the caves again," he said in a voice that showed that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Yes father."  
  
Kisho smiled at his son. "Now. Your training of a priest would be taken in action in three moon cycles."

Miroku had a shocked expression on his face. "But father, am I not too young for such training? And why do you want to leave me with such a drunkard?"

Kisho chuckled. "Don't worry, Miroku, I would trust Moushin with my life. He is very good with the spiritual powers and he would teach you well." Kisho's expression hardened. "And, you know that soon enough, the curse will affect you too. As for your age, I think that you understand more than other children are, and if you want to prove me wrong, go ahead."  
  
Miroku's face beamed with pride. "No father, I think that you are right." Kisho smiled at his son. But when he looked at the remains of the crystal, his expression hardened.

"Miroku, did you know what that was?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "It was just a beautiful crystal."  
  
It was time for Kisho to shake his head. "No, Miroku. That crystal was not _just_ a beautiful crystal. It is known as the Kusemono, or thief. The crystal has the ability to take away many things. It can take your powers, your knowledge, your character, your youth, and most of all, it can take your memories and your life energy. That was a dangerous crystal, and there are many more just like that. Whenever it glows a certain dark color, that means that the crystal is now put into it's work."  
  
Miroku scratched his head to register all the information he just received. "So, is there anything you could do after it took it's effect?"  
  
Kisho nodded. "Yes and no. If you destroy it, it will give you your powers, your knowledge, your youth, and your memories. Nevertheless, you will die soon enough without your life energy, so if it is taken, the crystal has to be destroyed as quickly as possible. Remember, the more time the crystal is working, the more it takes from you."  
  
"So, how come it didn't take anything from me, Father?"  
  
"It is only at its work when it glows, my son. Fortunately, the crystal had no owner that controlled it, so it was activated on its own accord. Without the owner, it is much weaker than with the owner."  
  
Miroku nodded. "I see. What happens when some of the things are absorbed, do they go to the owner?"  
  
Kisho shook his head. "No. Even the one that possesses the crystal cannot take anything that the crystal collected. What was collected resides in the crystal, making it more powerful."  
  
"I think I understand."  
  
Kisho smiled. He stood up and began walking away. "That is good to hear, son. Now, come, there are many things that you have to yet understand before your training."  
  
Miroku soon followed.

----------------------------------End Flashback--------------------

Miroku saw that the crystal was now glowing and he knew that he could not reach his destination in time, and because of that, he stopped and began to yell with all of his might.

"Inuyasha!!! You must destroy the crystal!!! If you do not, Kagome's and Sango's lives maybe destroyed!!!" when he was finished, the monk fell on the ground, struggling to stay conscious, because the poison was taking even more effect.

Fortunately, Inuyasha heard what Miroku said with his demonic hearing. He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and began to attack. 'Maybe I should use the Wind Scar' He saw the aura's collide and he saw the Wind Scar. He was about to cut through it when a thought crossed his mind. 'Damn, that youkai is too close to the girls. If I cut through the Wind Scar, the youkai will die, but at what price? Kagome and Sango would be killed instantly.'

Inuyasha quickly sheathed the Tetsusaiga, and got some of his own blood on his claws.

**"Kaze no Kizu!!!"** The blades were sent towards the standing youkai. Unfortunately, the youkai dodged the attack, but now the crystal stopped glowing and the color around the girls was now gone. The girls fell to the ground, looking as if they were lifeless.

Miroku saw this. "Sango! Kagome! No!" He began to stand up. From under Miroku's upper cloak, came out Shippo.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" He saw Miroku's face, and realized that Miroku sucked in the poison insects. He sniffed out Kagome's scent and began to advance towards it with fast speed to get the antidote from the backpack. When Shippo reached his destination, and saw Sango and Kagome lying down, he shrieked.

Inuyasha, while chasing after the mysterious youkai, heard the shriek, and turned around to see what happened. He rolled his eyes at Shippo, but then his expression of annoyance was replaced by worry for the both girls. Especially one: Kagome. Inuyasha turned to where he last saw the youkai, but found nothing. The scenery before him was now empty except for all the vegetation.

Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"Damn it, the bastard got away," was all he managed to growl out. He was about to try to smell the youkai's scent out, but he was stopped when he heard Shippou's voice.

"Kagome!!! Sango!!!" The little kitsune was shaking the both girls violently. However, no result was to be seen. Inuyasha approached the rest of the group. Now, Kilala was back into her kawaii neko form, and she was trying to shake Sango with her head.

Inuyasha picked up the small sounds of breathing escaping from the both girls, and released the air he didn't know he was holding inside him. He began breathing yet again. But still, the concern and worry for the girls did not disappear from his face.

'I just hope that you are alright.' He was brought out of his thoughts by Shippo's voice yet again.

"Miroku!!! Don't move!!! They are going to be all right, I promise! I can hear them breathing! Now I'll get you your antidote, because you were so stupid to suck in the poison insects and then everything would be alright!" Shippo said with no worries, and got out the antidote out of Kagome's bag.

Miroku gladly took the antidote, and soon enough it was helping his system. However, his expression was worried and thoughtful. Not a long time later, Miroku was feeling much better. 'Kagome's medicines from her time certainly know how to do the work. I wonder what happened to them and was taken away from them…'  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, counting every breath she inhaled and exhaled. She was his first true friend, she always was there for him, especially when his demon blood took over and he didn't know what to do after he was back to his conscious self. She was the one that kept most of his sanity in check. Inuyasha many times wondered what would've happened if Kagome one day went back to her own time era and never returned, and how it would be without her, and he did not want to know. 'And I just don't want to begin to find out now.'

Inuyasha walked to Miroku. "Miroku, what is it that you know about the crystal?"  
  
Miroku turned his thoughtful gaze on Inuyasha. "The crystal absorbs things such as memories, life energy, powers, and character….the longer it stays the more it absorbs, and there is no order in what the crystal absorbs…it has to be destroyed no matter what…if it absorbed Kagome's and Sango's life energies, then they will die. We could only hope for the best and then accept what the fates have in store for us."  
  
Inuyasha became angry. "So you're saying that if Kagome dies, I should accept it as if it doesn't matter? Why the hell are you saying something like this? It's like Kagome's life doesn't matter? If Sango's life doesn't matter?"  
  
Miroku listened to Inuyasha patiently, but he winced at the mention of Sango. Miroku searched for an answer to calm down the hanyou, and then calmly answered.

"Kagome's life matters and so does Sango's. You and I both know that. However, there is nothing we can do, and because of that we have to hope for the best. Something happened to them, and now all we have to worry about right now is that of what was stolen from them, and hope that it's not their life energy, for they will surely die. Inuyasha, time goes on and so does life. If they do die, we have to accept the fact. No matter what happens, we must always move on. We must not stay in the past no matter how hard it is to let go. You have to move on even if each of your senses is screaming for you to stay in the life that is now over. For if you do not move on, it will be harder for you to stabilize your life. You see, not moving on will bring you to your downfall."

Inuyasha growled. "How can you say move on? I can sniff the youkai out, you know and get him…"  
  
Miroku raised his hand to stop Inuyasha. "You can follow the scent of the youkai, but he must have gotten far by now. We do not know the condition of the girls and no one knows what would happen next and we might need your assistance. Just wish that the thing that was taken away from Kagome and Sango were either power or memories."  
  
Inuyasha raised his brows. "And why is that?"  
  
Miroku sighed. "Everything has a weakness. Even the crystal. If it was power or memories that were lost, then we could help them regain the lost little by little. And if the half of what they lost is back, then eventually, the crystal would self destruct, and give the rest back. And now we wait and see what happens"

Inuyasha sat on the ground. Twenty minutes later, he began tapping on a rock. Miroku's eyebrow twitched. "Must you do such an irritating noise?"  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists. "How can you be so calm? I bet that you never knew what a loss was, now did you? And now deep inside that's scaring the hell out of you."  
  
Miroku sighed. "My mother was killed by bandits when I was but a child," he looked at his cursed hand. "My father was sucked in by his own curse of the Wind Tunnel three years later…then there are lesser losses in my life. You see, the more loss you have, the more acquainted with it you become, and over the years you just wait and hope for the best. And your description of me is more like a description of yourself. You haven't lost much and you haven't gained much. You gained great friendship from Kagome, and now you are afraid on what would happen if you lost it and her."  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "What the hell are you talking about? She's nothing but a **shard detector**!!!!" he said that to Miroku, and he said that to himself, wanting to believe the statement, but not being able to.

Shippo, that was observing and listening to all of the conversation, shook his head. "Miroku is right, Inuyasha. You should calm down and hope for the best." Shippo said as a matter-of-factly. Apparently he haven't lost all of his hope and enthusiasm.

Inuyasha glared at Shippo. He quickly grabbed the poor kitsune by his little tail, and began swinging the little youkai with full force.

"You brat! It's all **your** fault!!! If you didn't shriek and didn't distract me, I would've destroyed the crystal already!!!" Inuyasha let go of Shippo, making the poor guy fly into Kagome.

Inuyasha's anger and Miroku's worry and patience were soon destroyed when they heard a groan from Kagome, and a sneeze from Sango, because Kilala was tickling Sango's nose with her tail.   
  
Inuyasha was the first one to rush to the girls. "Are you two alright?" Both girls nodded. Shippo looked at Inuyasha.

"I told you that everything would be alright." All of the confidence was destroyed when they all heard the exact words coming from the girls mouths.

"Where am I and who on earth are you? Who am I?" the girls said at once and then looked at each other with confusion. Then, they turned their attention to the guys, eyes pleading for an explanation.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. Shippo lowered his head in shame. Apparently, the poor kitsune blamed everything on himself.

Kagome looked at Sango and Sango looked at Kagome. They pointed at each other at the same time and asked the same question.

"Do I look like that?"

Shippo shook his head. He turned to Kagome. "Kagome."  
  
No answer.

"Kagome."  
  
Silence. Only the crickets chirp.

Shippo pinched Kagome. Kagome instantly rubbed her abused, pinched shoulder. "What did you do that for? You….you???"  
  
Shippo tried not to go into hysterics, because his closest friend forgot everything about him. "You are Kagome!!! That's your name!!!"  
  
Kagome remained clueless. Shippo sighed. "It's what they call you by."  
  
"Oh…so I'm Kagome."

"Right," Shippo pointed at Sango. "And you are Sango."   
  
Sango nodded. "Sango."  
  
Shippo transformed into Kagome. "Kagome, you look like this." Kagome nodded. Then, Shippo transformed into Sango. "Sango, you look like this." Sango nodded, and then leaned towards Shippo.

"But, do I have a tail too?" She began touching Shippo's little, furry tail.

Shippo gave a nervous laugh. "No…I forgot about the tail…." He soon transformed into his original form.

Kagome giggled. "oh…well, you haven't answered our question-who are you?"  
  
Shippo pointed to himself. "I'm Shippo, and you can trust me." He pointed at Inuyasha. "That's Inuyasha and beware his temper….he likes to pick on people but he's a real saint inside and mean because he tries to hide that…you can subdue him by saying **sit**…"  
  
Kagome looked confused. "SIT?"  
  
-THUMP-

Inuyasha got up from the ground. "Why, you wench!!!"  
  
Kagome stood up. "Why you!!! DOG!!!! S- OO…such cute ears!!!!" Kagome began to touch Inuyasha's doggie ears…Inuyasha quickly got away.   
  
"Don't touch my ears **wench**!!!"   
  
**"SIT"  
  
-THUMP-**

"WHY YOU-" "SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!!" 

**-THUMP-**

**-THUMP-**

**-THUMP-**

**-THUMP-**

"OW"

Shippo shook his head. He pointed at Kilala cuddled in Sango's arms. "That's Kilala. She's a neko youkai and she can transform into a larger shape…" he pointed at Miroku that was now closing in on the girls. "That's Miroku"  
  
"**EEEP!!!" "AAAHHH!!!"**

**-SLAP!-**

**-WHAM!-**

**-ROAR!!!-**

**-THUD-**

Now Miroku is unconscious, lying on the ground.

Shippo shook his head. "Oh, and he's a…a…"  
  
** "PERVERT!!!!"** Kagome and Sango both shrieked.

Sango looked at Shippo. "You people must know a lot about us, and I feel very familiar with all of you, it feels like you all are my family…I'm sure that Kagome feels the same." Kagome nodded.   
  
"So could you just please tell us all you know about us? We would like to remember, but it seems that all of our memory is empty."  
  
Inuyasha, stood up from the hole in the ground he was lying in and Miroku was now conscious. Everyone nodded.

Inuyasha jumped on a tree and said while getting into a sleeping position. "We'll camp here right now. We all need our rest, and I'm sure that tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Everyone else nodded. Miroku set the fire and cooked for the first time, because, unfortunately for them, Sango and Kagome forgot on how to cook along with their memories. The ramen was a bit overcooked, but it was eatable. Soon enough, everyone fell asleep, waiting for the long day to come.

And the upcoming day might become longer than suspected….

* * *

**Chapter complete!!!! SO….Did you like it??? Hate it???? Please review!!!! This might be a One-Shot Fic, and might not be, so here is the question:**

****

**Should I continue this story, or should I just leave it be????**

****

****

**Well, please review, because each review counts, whether it's a flame or not, so please review!!!**

**PPTBBAR (Please Push The Button Below And Review)**

**V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V**


End file.
